Wall outlets are used, for example, in production halls in the industrial field, and have a lower part and a cover. The lower part is mounted on the wall, with the cover being hinged, for example by means of a hinge on the lower part, and possibly being screwed to the lower part. The cover and/or the lower part have a first opening via which an electrical cable can be passed into the wall outlet. The cover and/or the lower part furthermore have/has a second opening, in which an electrical socket is arranged. In this case, the socket may be placed in front of the second opening, from the outside or from the inside. The electrical cable is then connected to the socket. An electrical appliance can then be connected to the cable by plugging a suitable plug into the socket, in order in this way to receive and/or to transmit data. It is also known for a protective cap to be provided in front of the socket, which protects the socket against dirt and/or moisture and/or water spray when no plug is inserted. The known wall outlet has the disadvantage that it is not suitable for data cables with very high transmission rates such as Category 5 or Category 6.